The TMNT's Origin on Mobius
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: This is my version of the TMNT's origin on Mobius  Sonic's home planet
1. The TMNT's mom I only own her

The TMNT's Origin on Mobius

Chapter 1

One day a young woman named Rose Turtle because she liked pink (whore a pink dress, pink boots and a pink cloak) gave birth to her first son. He had skin not bright like her's but was light. She wrapped him in a blue blanket & nicknamed him Loyal Son because he would act loyal to her.

Then 1 month later she gave birth to another son. (I think this is right in age order) She wrapped him in a red blanket and nicknamed him Growling Son because he mostly growled when he was angry. He had darker skin than her and his older brother.

Then another month later gave birth to another son and she nicknamed him Sweet Son. And wrapped him in a purple blanket. She nicknamed him Sweet Son because he was acting sweet to her. He had lighter skin than his mother and two older brothers.

And 1 more month later she gave birth to her last son. He had the 2nd darkest skin of the family. She nicknamed him Silly Son because of his silly personity. And wrapped him in a orange blanket.

But one day, while feeding Loyal Son while his brothers were were asleep in a cradle. She realized she was going poor (don't ask how). So, she had a choice, she was either going to starve herself to save sons and get them in a oraphanage. Or Starve one of her sons and let him die, or give them up to save them all. So, she decided to give them up she saw a person from the town she was not from. he look friendly to childern. He was a gray rat. Then she cried as she was giving her childern up. She gave Loyal Son a hug, She gave Growling Son a face of sadness then a face of toughness. Then gave Sweet Son a kiss, and gave Silly Son a silly face. And put them in a basket with blankets and sheets and pillows. And she knocked on the door and left them on the gray rat's door step. The gray rat answered the door and saw Rose's sons and took them in his home. Rose sat did crying smile as she saw her sons being accepted into the stranger's home and left.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Naming The Childern

The TMNT's Origin on Mobius

Chapter 2

It turns out the gray rat's name was Splinter. He found birth certifcates near each one of the little ones and noticed none of certifcates have the little ones names on them, it had birth dates & other normal birth certifcate stuff but not names on any one of them. Then he found a note saying

* * *

Dear sir, I am sorry to drop my childern at your doorstep but I was going too poor enough to only feed 4 members of our family. This was the only way to save all 4 of them. I gave them nicknames because I couldn't think of real names for them. The son wrapped in blue is called Loyal Son because of he was Loyal to me. The son in red is called Growling Son because he growled alot when he was angry. And the son in purple is called Sweet Son, because of him being sweet to me. And finally Silly Son is the one wrapped in orange he is called that because he is a silly child. So, please name them for me. And please take them in your home.

From,

Their Mother

* * *

Then he decided to accept Rose's wishes to take them in his home & to name them each. He was reading an old Iltalian name for males book and found four names he liked in the book saying Leonardo, Rapheal,Donatello & Michelangelo translated in English. He then remembered the note the woman left. He decided to name Loyal Son Leonardo, Growling Son Rapheal, Sweet Son Donatello & Silly Son Michelangelo.

The End of Chapter 2.


	3. Learning about the childern

The TMNT's Origin on Mobius

Chapter 3

One day, after the young turtles were done playing, Leonardo,Rapheal & Donatello were tired. So, they were placed in the cradle. Then Splinter noticed someone was missing. Michelanglo was missing, but then found him jumping on his bed. How does this child get more energy than his brothers? So, he put the silly child on his lap. The child laughed & laughed until he fell asleep with his brothers. it took 30 more minutes for this young child to go to sleep than his brothers.

Splinter was surprised but remembered the note about the childern. Don was sleeping in the middle of Leo & Raph but, Mikey was sleeping next to Leo. The order was Raph,Don,Leo & Mikey. Don sweetly hugged Leo in his sleep. Soon the kids woke up & ate their applesauce and Leo loyally sat next to Splinter. While Raph was crossing his arms trying to look like he was in a cool pose. While Don sweetly try to think of things he would wonder about. While Mikey was trying to have fun.

The End of Chapter 3.


	4. After their 1st Birthdays

The TMNT's Origin on Mobius

Chapter 4

Then the day after Michelanglo's birthday then all became one year olds. Leo was 1 year and 3 months old, while Raph was 1 year and 2 months old, while Don was 1 year and 1 month old while Mikey was 1 year and 1 day old.

And they were having a peaceful day.

( Leo was 4 months old, Raph was 3 months old, while Don was 2 months old and Mikey was 1 month old when then were adopted by Splinter)

Raph was in the shadows, Don was using building blocks, Mike was hiding in the blankets ready to surprise Splinter and Leo was looking at Splinter

Then a little while later They all fell asleep but Leo woke up a bit and said

Leo: Splinter

Splinter then came to the boys' room and looked at Leo because he hear what Leo said.

But Leo smiled then went back to sleep.

The End

I loved it when Leo said Splinter's name for his first word. So, I put it on there. I was inspired by candelight. She or He Rocks. Thank you Candelight for inspiring me. I Love some of your TMNT stories.


End file.
